


И так до бесконечности

by monmorensy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Асахи и Нишиноя вместе готовятся к тестам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И так до бесконечности

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Нишиноя ритмично качает головой вверх-вниз, опираясь руками о напряженные бедра Асахи, член трется между языком и небом, то выскальзывает почти до конца, то достает до горла — ощущение похоже на щекотку. Дышать трудно, Нишиноя судорожно сглатывает вокруг головки, ему не хватает воздуха, но кажется, что лучше задохнуться, чем выпустить изо рта гладкий, горячий член. Зубы задевают тонкую кожу, Асахи дергается, совсем чуть-чуть, он никогда не расслабляется полностью, когда Нишиноя отсасывает ему — слишком боится навредить, — и коротко стонет. А потом еще раз, когда Нишиноя давит кончиком языка прямо под головкой.

По подбородку течет слюна, щеки горят, собственный член упирается в ширинку, и Нишиноя переступает коленями по полу, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Он бы подрочил, но гораздо лучше дождаться Асахи, он кончит и обязательно позаботится, чтобы Нишиноя на стенку полез от удовольствия. Он представляет, как Асахи нависает сверху с раскрасневшимся лицом — красивый и сосредоточенный, и голова начинает кружиться от возбуждения. Нишиноя сосет сильнее, насаживается горлом на член — пальцы в волосах сжимаются крепче, а бедра под ладонями трясутся, как будто от холода. Он поднимает взгляд: Асахи смотрит на него огромными полубезумными глазами и кусает дрожащие губы.

— Подожди, — его голос хрипит и срывается, — я сейчас…

Он пытается отстраниться, но это бесполезно: Нишиноя только ухмыляется вокруг члена и напирает сильнее — ему нравится вкус спермы Асахи, ему вообще нравится все, что касается Асахи, жалко, что тот не верит. Сдавленный глухой вскрик — и на язык брызжет теплая жидкость, Нишиноя несколько раз сглатывает соленые капли. Потрясающе, с каждым разом все лучше и лучше, будто они притираются друг к другу, совсем как на волейбольной площадке.

— Прости, — Асахи сразу тянет Нишиною вверх и усаживает на кровать, не давая отдышаться ни ему, ни себе. — Прости, ты в порядке?

Каждый раз одно и то же: как будто Нишиноя стал бы отсасывать Асахи, если бы не обожал его запах, вкус и редкие стоны. Асахи невозможно упрямый, его не переубедить, но Нишиноя не теряет надежды — обнимает его за шею, медленно облизывает губы, глядя прямо в темные глаза, и уверенно говорит:

— Было офигительно, уже хочу еще разок. — Он трогает почти полностью обмякший член Асахи. — Помоги мне кончить, а потом я снова отсосу, ага?

Кажется, покраснеть сильнее невозможно, но у Асахи получается — от него только что пар не валит. Почему-то тянет и распирает в груди, хочется то ли обнять его изо всех сил, чтобы ребра затрещали, то ли вскочить и побежать — неважно куда, но Нишиноя остается на месте. Куда бежать, когда Асахи — вот такой, взмокший, с растрепанными волосами — смущенно отводит взгляд и сползает на пол у ног Нишинои.

— Только, пожалуйста, молчи.

Нишиноя хмыкает — он и не собирался ничего говорить, разве что рассказать Асахи, как круто тот выглядит с растянутыми вокруг члена губами. Асахи ерзает на полу, пытаясь незаметно застегнуть брюки, и Нишиноя вспоминает, что хотел по-другому.

— Нет, не так.

Асахи замирает с полузастегнутой ширинкой и вопросительно смотрит снизу вверх. Нишиноя с трудом выворачивается из джинсов, забирается на кровать и откидывается на подушку. Раздвигает согнутые колени — Асахи смотрит не отрываясь, но не двигается с места.

— Эй, иди сюда, — Нишиноя коротко сжимает свой член через ткань трусов и шипит от почти болезненного возбуждения. — Я не поспать прилег.

Асахи двигается так медленно, как будто специально дразнит, долго устраивается между ног Нишинои, потом возится с его трусами. Когда широкая ладонь наконец обхватывает член, Нишиноя готов кричать от облегчения и ощущения горячего дыхания на влажной коже. Асахи закрывает глаза, он всегда зажмуривается, когда сосет, и осторожно обхватывает губами головку. Хочется толкнуться глубже, но Нишиноя расслабляется и шире раздвигает колени, чтобы не мешать Асахи — он не может брать глубоко, сразу давится. Его рот вокруг члена горячий и мягкий, язык скользит по кругу — от этого сладко ноет внизу живота, хочется одновременно побыстрее кончить и растянуть удовольствие.

Асахи выпускает головку изо рта и наклоняется ниже, целует член у основания, царапая щетиной чувствительную кожу на внутренней стороне бедра. Снова облизывает головку, и Нишиноя больше не может терпеть, ему нужно сильнее, быстрее, глубже, прямо сейчас. Он запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы и поворачивает голову Асахи так, что член упирается в щеку изнутри. Идеально — горячо, влажно, и язык скользит так охрененно правильно. Нишиноя толкается быстро и неглубоко, смотрит вниз — на щеке Асахи появляется и пропадает бугорок — и это уже слишком. Нишиноя даже не успевает предупредить, только коротко вскрикивает и дергается, кончая Асахи в рот.

Оргазм кажется бесконечно долгим, но Асахи не отстраняется, пока Нишиноя не перестает вздрагивать. Нужно спросить, все ли в порядке, но он тупо смотрит, как Асахи облизывает испачканные губы, и не может пошевелиться.

Асахи смущенно улыбается, на его щеках можно воду кипятить — Нишиноя в жизни не видел ничего красивее, даже съем Асахи не идет ни в какое сравнение. В короткой бородке блестят белые капли, и Нишиноя ощущает неожиданный прилив сил. Он садится и обхватывает ладонями лицо Асахи.

— Стой, тут еще осталось, — жесткие волоски царапают язык, и Нишиноя старается облизывать сверху вниз, это кажется абсолютно естественным, но Асахи, конечно, напрягается. — Вот теперь все.

— Спасибо, — Асахи приглаживает волосы и снова улыбается. — Теперь можно заняться математикой?

Только Асахи мог додуматься всерьез заговорить про учебу сразу после крышесносного секса. Нишиноя упирается лбом ему в грудь и совершенно искренне говорит:

— Асахи-сан, ты лучше всех.

Сердце под щекой бьется быстрее, и Нишиноя улыбается. Отличная была идея — готовиться к тестам вместе, надо бы повторять почаще.


End file.
